


[Cover] Eat Dessert First

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Fanfic Cover Art [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for Spikedluv′s fanfic “eat dessert first”.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Series: Fanfic Cover Art [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	[Cover] Eat Dessert First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/gifts).
  * Inspired by [eat dessert first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368506) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv). 



> Done at the request of Spikedluv for the #8 Challenge of Snowflake 2021. :D


End file.
